the secret war
by Okibimaru
Summary: set after the Arrancar war, if you want more info your gonna have to read, pairings Ichixsoi ZarakixUnohana UraharaxYourichi HitsuxYachiru
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret war**

Prologue 

The orange haired teen stood up his captains robe was stained with blood of the enemy, his companions and his own, it all mixed to make a large crimson cloak, he looked around, every wear around him was body's the Shinigami, the Arrancar, the vizard even Inoue, Chad and Ishida had died, the only remaining members he could see were the captains of the Gotei 13, the Espada, the three traitor captains, Urahara Yurichi and Yachiru

"Aizen what did you do?" he heard the General-commander asked, the younger man smiled

"I used the particle cannon, unfortunately it was not powerful enough to wipe you captains out but I must admit, I was surprised by it's power myself, I hoped it would have at least let some of my Arrancar survive" his smile widened "ah lets see how many of you survived, thirteen captains, one vice captain and two exiles, so that's sixteen of you against my ten Espada plus Ichimaru, Tousen and me, well I think that's fair as we count as two each" Ukitake growled

"When did you stoop so low, Aizen?" the group o Espada began advancing on the captains Ichimaru was in the lead

"Aizen-san I want Toushiro-kun, let me have im"

"Very well" the former third division captain smiled as he stepped over the two bodies's of Matsomoto and Hinamori

"So Toushiro-Kun, you ready to die" the young white haired captain growled

"ICHIMARU!" he leapt at the fox faced man "BanKai" as he charged his sword exploded with ice covering his body in the well known Hyurinmaru form armour but before he made impact the young boy was knocked away by Aizen

"Not now Gin" flicking his finger he opened the portal to Hueco Mundo "let's go my dear Espada, Gin, Tousen" all nodding the twelve disciples of Aizen followed him through

"DAMN, ICHIMARU" the youngest captain yelled out at the closing portal "I WILL KILL YOU" breathing heavily he looked over at the others, everyone looked at the mayhem and carnage, even Zaraki Kenpachi the war loving maniac seemed to look shocked at the scene before him

"Captains, Yachiru Fukataichou, Yourichi-san, Urahara-san, please report to the squad one building after you cleaned up" with that everyone nodded before flash stepping off the battle field.

"The meeting has begun" the oldest man in the room announced, we are hear to decide what is going to happen, every Shinigami hear except us is now dead, fortunately thoughs residing in Rakongai are still alive o we can train them to become Shinigami" at this point Ichigo stepped forwards

"Is there something you want to say third captain Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes commander, with so little of us hear it would be pointless to stay, the Espada are made mainly of Vasto Lords, to try facing them with so few would be Suicide, it took three captains just to bring down a Vasto Lord that hadn't become a Arrancar"

"What do you propose we do then?"

"go into hiding, the living world is large enough to hide in and we can all keep contact through Urahara-sans shop" he paused a moment "if we go into hiding I'm sure it will do us more good, the Espada believe themselves invincible, they will keep coming back her again and again until we are dead, if we go into hiding, we can hide are Reiatsu, we can train, become stronger" everyone in the room sensed the desperation in his voice

"Very well, we shall call a vote, although in favour of staying hear raise there hands" to the Generals surprise everyone's hands remained down even Zaraki who seemed to be muttering something about cowards stayed still "it is decided then, this is the final meeting of the Gotai 13, we are now officially Disbanded" they all nodded "I will give you all a day to gather what you need, Urahara, Yourichi, please go to living world and prepare Gigai's for us" the two nodded

"as you wish"

"Kurosaki, that was a brave thing you did" turning away from the balcony Ichigo watched as Soi Fong walked up to him

"what do you mean" she smiled at his ignorance

"if you hadn't stepped in he would have sent us to our death" it was Ichigo's Turn to smile

"I'm glad I could help, I wouldn't want to go down in history as the man who didn't stop an old fool killing the hottest captain in soul society" the girl blushed before going back to her normal self

"watch how you talk to me Kurosaki"

"hey, were not Captains anymore Soi Fong" he bent down and placed his lips on hers kissing her gently at first but it became more passionate as she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, how long there kiss went on they didn't know but a sudden cough stopped them

"Ichigo-kun, Soi-Chan, it's time to go" Yourichi stood there at the door, a portal into the living world just behind her, they both followed her through

"and Kurosaki"

"yea"

"it's not Soi Fong, its Ling"

"well Ling, its Ichigo not Kurosaki" taking her by the hand he lead her through into the world of the living, they were to go into hiding and he knew the best place

"well I guess I'll see you guy's around then" Ichigo shook the hands of most of the Captains but showing more towards some of the more friendly ones, he finally reached Unohana, giving her a quick hug he kissed her cheek thanking her, he knew she had tried to save his friends in the final battle, she had distanced herself from everyone else since then "take care of Her Zaraki"

"huh, you know me Ichigo, but just promise me one thing, promise me we shall get to fight again, you and me?" the boy smirked

"of course" with that he walked over to Ling, everyone had known that he and the former second division captain had a thing for each other after he found her naked in the hot springs after his captaincy was granted, taking her by the hand he lead her out the shop and they headed down the road to his house.

Five years later 

Ring, ring, the phone in the house woke the figure from his sleep

"yes?"

"we need you at the shop, some thing is going on"

"what do you mean?"

"it's Aizen, he's moving" scrambling out of bed Ichigo Kurosaki reached for his cloths

"Ichigo, whats going on?" the slender figure of Ling raised from the sheets "come back to bed"

"Ling, put some cloths on, we have to go"

"why?"

"it's Aizen"

"what about him?"

"he got Toushiro" the ex-soul reaper jumped out of bed and reached for her cloths, pulling them on hastily she followed Ichigo to the car "right let's go"

**Ok that was the prologue done, what did you think? Please read and review**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note**

I am sorry to say I have lost all trail of thought on the continuation and even plot of this Fanfiction, if anyone wishes to take and continue this story please PM me and we shall make the arrangements, once again sorry for not being able to finish.

You're faithful but obviously lacking in motivation Author,

Okibimaru


End file.
